Freudian Slip
by byzantine satanist
Summary: When the Decimo is really, really angry, he slips into his native tongue and just bursts into a mad Japanese rant. Everyone shuts up when that happens. TYL, Gen, oneshot


**Summary: **When the Decimo is really, really angry, he slips into his native tongue and just bursts into a mad Japanese rant. Everyone shuts up when that happens. TYL, Gen, oneshot

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, I just really needed to write this down because it wouldn't stop attacking my head. I realized that Vongola HQ would be in Italy, and the Mafia is usually located in either Sicily or Palermo, and that people spoke either Italian and English and not Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! because if I did , I would rub it in your faces. :)

* * *

><p>"I told you doing the mission before the meeting was going to end up badly."<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi only rolled his eyes at his former tutor, aged twelve due to the destruction of the curse, and tugged at the bandage on his arm, making it tighter. The mission in question was only a simple stake-out at a Famiglia suspected of human trafficking at an underground warehouse in Palermo. In Tsuna's defense, he had brought Takeshi with him should a fight ever be initiated.

They were ambushed halfway inside the building. The Oso Famiglia were heavily guarded, and a small peek inside the abandoned building was the only confirmation Tsuna and Takeshi needed before running out with minor injuries.

Tsuna managed with a bullet grazing his arm and Takeshi earned another scar on his calf. The Oso Famiglia were heavily guarded _because _of their human trafficking. They actually expected that another Famiglia would come by and investigate.

In the end, Tsuna had Kyouya and his troops storm over to the warehouse and take care of the problem at hand. The Oso Famiglia didn't have a chance with the Vongola Decimo's strongest guardian.

"Well, at least I managed to confirm the suspicions," Tsuna replied back in Italian. For his six years in Italy, he had been learning Italian and was exceptionally great at the language. Reborn had forbid him from using Japanese and English, only allowing Italian to come out of his mouth.

Tsuna slipped on a white dress shirt, tucking the edges underneath his black pants. He hissed slightly when he grazed his arm. "Who am I meeting again?"

"A Mafia boss should always keep track of everything going on in his Famiglia," Reborn piped up, 'tsk'ing at Tsuna. The other man only snorted at him fondly. "The meeting is with the Avaro Famiglia and their alliance proposal."

"Avaro?" Tsuna repeated, knotting his tie and slipping on his black blazer. "Aren't they the Famiglia accused of child labor _and _pornography?"

"Exact same one," confirmed Reborn. The ex-Arcobaleno crossed his arms. "You're not going to accept the proposal with those bastards, are you?"

"Depends on how much a threat they are to Vongola," Tsuna answered. "And, well, how they're going to approach the topic."

Reborn nodded, as if that was the only answer he needed. "Who are you bringing with you?"

"Hayato," Tsuna answered, a fond smile on his face, "as usual. I don't think that he let go of what happened in the alternate future."

Reborn bit back a snort. "Who else?"

"Chrome," Tsuna replied. "The others are busy with other missions. Well, Kyouya and Takeshi already had a definitive share of missions today. They need the rest."

"But apparently, you can handle it," Reborn accused. "You need the rest, too, you know."

Tsuna only shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "But I know what I signed up for when I actually—"

"—_finally—_"

"—accepted the role of being the boss of Vongola." Tsuna looked at Reborn softly. "You knew, too."

Reborn gave a shrug. "How 'bout I come with?" he suggested.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" he asked warily.

"What? I can't say anything that won't arouse suspicion from you?"

"Reborn, I've been your student for five years. I have the right to be suspicious."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Reborn didn't really have a catch, as Tsuna found out later. He just wanted to make sure that Tsuna is safe with the Avaro Boss, who was reportedly the mastermind of the illegal child labor and pornography. Apparently, other than those, the Avaro Famiglia also dealt with drugs such as cocaine and cannabis, and even illegal prostitution.<p>

Reborn had the right to be protective of Tsuna. Although the man may be a great boss and had led Vongola to a prosperous future, Tsuna was far too compassionate—a trait that is rarely found in the Mafia. He had thought, at first, that the other man would be overwhelmed with the hostility of the Mafia, but found that he handled the animosity with an almost graceful ease, most likely because of his Cloud and Mist Guardians, as well as several enemies-turned-allies.

The meeting room was held in a brightly-lit room with a long glass table in the centre. The room was furnished, along with the table, with a fireplace perpendicular to the table, a few tables holding several trinkets and ornaments, a crystal chandelier hanging over the table, and a framed painting of the first generation of the Vongola Famiglia hanging in the middle of the wall opposite the fireplace, just next to the table.

On one end of the table sat Vongola Decimo, fingers interlaced, with his Storm Guardian at his left, his female Mist guardian at his right, and his ex-tutor backed into the corner, fedora shadowing his eyes for the upcoming meeting. On the other end was the Avaro Quinto with five of his lackeys flanking him from behind and on the sides.

Tsuna spoke first, clearing his throat. "I have considered your proposal for an alliance," he said.

The other man, Vito, as he was known, brightened up at the mention of the last word. "I see," he said. A smile crosses his lips. "You have accepted then, I take it?"

Tsuna gave a tight smile. "Not quite."

Vito's smile dissipated into an impatient frown, but he refrained from speaking of any words. The Vongola Decimo's Storm handed the Decimo a few files in which the Decimo flipped through.

"See, Avaro Quinto," he started, setting the papers down in front of him, "I have heard of numerous reports and rumors about your famiglia from many of my contacts, even my most trusted ones." His eyes flicked to his aforementioned guards who all looked burly and perverse in nature. "Not good rumors, evidently."

Vito forced a smile, clearly displeased at the Decimo's words. "I'm aware of the rumors," he said. "However, bear in mind that they are strictly rumors and I have yet to confirm."

"I know." Tsuna cleared his throat. "These 'rumors' have reported that you famiglia has dealt with drug dealings, and child pornography and labor, all of which executed illegally." The Avaro Quinto froze at his words, and Tsuna can already feel his Intuition spiking up.

"You see—"

"There were also those of murder and prostitution…though in this case, one may call it human trafficking."

"Eh…my famiglia's records may not be very clean, Deci—!"

"There were also rumors of illegal experiments tested on children," Tsuna continued, paying no heed to the other's explanation. Chrome flinched next to him, but managed to maintain a calm composure. "Also, the black market. Hearts and several pairs of lungs. Such vital organs."

"Decimo, the rumors are such filth—!"

"You also have _confirmed_ cases of rape and murder."

"Those were the idiots of the famiglia!" the other boss snapped, slamming his hands down the table. The slam reverberated around the walls of the now silent room, but Tsuna only looked at the other boss coolly. "They were disgraces and we took care of them the way bastards are to be treated!"

"One of my closest family members happens to be a bastard," Tsuna says softly. Next to him, Gokudera tenses up. Tsuna gives him a nudge and he relaxes almost immediately.

Vito's face turned red. "They were taken care of, Decimo! Believe me! They are no longer a part of the Avaro Famiglia, and I have no intention of taking them back!"

Tsuna gave the other boss a cold stare. "And that's a horrible move for you, Vito Avaro." He shook his head. "You are a boss, Quinto—act like it."

"Act like it?" Vito repeats, almost incredulous, his face turning bright red. "Act like it, Decimo? You mean like how you acted by adding _that _bastard into your family?!" He pointed to Hayato. "He deserved to be on the streets like the rat he is, daring to defile such an esteemed famiglia. A bastard! May the Dear Lord help _you_, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened. "Avaro—"

"And not to mention that woman!" the other boss continued. "I heard that she has no organs! She can't fight without her illusions! She's Vongola's weakest guardian! Once she's run dry, she's fucking useless!"

"Quinto, I'm warning you—"

"And that Arcobaleno!" he snapped once more, motioning frantically to Reborn. Tsuna turns around to face Reborn, whose eyes are still hid by the shadow his fedora casted. Tsuna narrowed his eyes in a glare, an action the the other boss had completely missed. "That's the strongest hitman in the world? The most powerful man who ever lived?! A fucking twelve-year-old?! Well, I might as well be the goddamn leader of the damned Vindice for all I know!"

_"Say one more word and I will rip your fucking head off, Avaro Fifth."_

He's speaking normally. He's not shouting. Or even raising his voice. In fact, his voice is calm and almost _relaxed._ But the room has gone quiet. He's seeing red in his vision, and he's barely maintaining his anger. He flicks his angry gaze to the man next to a stunned Vito, who whispers something that makes the Avaro boss pale.

_"Maybe you don't fucking realize this," _Tsuna said, realizing that he's switched over to Japanese, and the man next to Vito was translating him, and he should probably go back to Italian, but he was far too angry to give an effort on speaking the language, _"but you're a really shitty boss. You throw away your family once they do something you don't fucking like and you whine like a goddamned bitch about it."_

There is no one talking in the room, only silence and the rough tone of voice the Vongola Decimo uses in his rare bouts of anger. A chilly relaxed tone that made anyone get cold feet, and sent shivers running down their spines. No one has seen such a thing before thanks to the Decimo's overwhelming patience, and there were only few that triggered this type of anger, and it was undeniably an eerie and frightening experience.

_"You throw them away so easily like they're not even worth a fucking dime. Maybe that's why you're so fucking interested in an alliance—your family is weak, the boss weaker and a fucking dunderhead. God, I would have immediately denied that proposal if this was how much of a pig-headed asshole the boss was going to be." _Tsuna said it in rapid-fire Japanese, the translator sweating profusely at the speed of which the Decimo was talking. Scolding.

Vito looked guilty, at least, his pride shattered immediately as soon as the other man started speaking a tongue he could not understand, much less comprehend.

He's scared. Frightened. Rejected. Worried. For himself. He's a selfish bastard, he knew, and the anger the Decimo was giving out was directed to him and him only.

He had the right to be selfish. To be selfish now.

_"Hey, here's an idea," _the Decimo continued in a disturbingly cheerful tone before going back to the decidedly anger-filled one, _"control your members and act responsible for what they do. The Mafia relies on their Families, so take that into careful fucking consideration. Maybe you should fucking man up for once and try acting like a goddamn boss instead of a shitty excuse for one."_

Tsuna's seething, yes. But it feels nice. Anger bubbling out of him.

_"And _never _insult my family in front of me again or you are going to spend the rest of your days in a living Hell."_

The other man visibly gulped once the man translated the words for him. "I—you—I mean—"

"Your alliance is denied," Tsuna finished in Italian, clearing his throat and standing up brusquely. _"I have no use for a man who cannot respect my Family nor his own," _he said in Japanese, giving the other man an icy stare. "The meeting is over. I will have Alberto escort you on your way out."

* * *

><p>"You think I should make Mukuro lead an onslaught out for them?" Tsuna asked Reborn, idly spinning in his revolving chair, eyes glued to a report held in his hand as his other hand waved a black pen around. "He'll get mad at the illegal child experimentation for sure, and I'm sure Chrome and Hayato would be more than happy to cooperate."<p>

Reborn only looked at him and snorted. "Nono was crazy," he said. "Compassionate, my ass. You've become a demon. I'm almost jealous."

Tsuna looked at him innocently. "What demon?"

Reborn snorted again. "Like I said, _compassionate, my ass."_

Reborn didn't say it out loud, but he knew that Nono was still right.

Tsuna _is _compassionate. Just to a select group of people.

And he's proud to be a part of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shitty way to end it. Was it nice, though?**

**Review? :)**


End file.
